loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenobia
Zenobia is a character from the universe of the mice, created by Romano Scarpa, who makes her first appearance in the history of Mickey Mouse and the African Queen in 1983 and she was the love interest of Goofy. History Zenobia appeared for the first time in 1983, in the history of Mickey Mouse and the African Queen, designed and written by Romano Scarpa, with the honorary title of Zenobia II. She is the queen of a small African statelet and try with dishonest methods, to make Goofy her consort, but Mickey and Brutus manage to prevent the realization of his plan. In 1984 comes the story Mickey and frogs leaping in which, abandoned the throne, the ex-queen moved to Mickey Mouse, to live with his new friends. In the metropolis of Calisota is kidnapped by Black Pete, Trudy and Plottigat, who want to tear the secret of the location of his home country in order to steal the fabulous treasures that have been accumulated over the centuries. In his help intervene more Goofy, Mickey and Brutus. In the history of the 1985 Mickey behind the curtain Zenobia undertakes a brief acting career, and is involved in the discovery of an unpublished play by Shakespeare: The Taming of indomitable. Zenobia also appeared in three of the four stories striped Scarpa wrote in the early nineties. In the last of these adventures: Mickey Mouse: Hello Minnotchka, Zenobia moved permanently to Paris to help his friend and former ruler of Selvanja, Ilja Topòvich, in the management of its new hotel. Since then did not appear in any other story in the leading role, despite Scarpa wanted to return to Zenobia Topolinia, but this project, considering also the age now advanced the author was never realized. Zenobia appears again, albeit briefly, in the history Poverty and Nobility, published on Mickey 1955: she is seen entering the stalls along with the other spectators. At the end of the show, Goofy is in his dressing room a bunch of flowers. Recently (October 2013 was used by Enrico Faccini for history costumed Mickey and the mystery of Borgospettro. Analysis of the character Zenobia is, in chronological order, one of the last important characters created by Romano Scarpa. It is possible that the author intended it should play a central and important role similar to that of his other two creations of success: Brigitta and Trudy, that is accompanied by an emotional relationship to a star of the Disney world - in this case Goofy - to FINP then without a companion fixed. However, Zenobia found no never a success comparable to that of other characters Scarpa (even given the poor reputation of its history of onset, Mickey and the Queen of Africa). It was used in a rather limited number of stories, and its characterization, after losing the connotation of sovereign ambitious and some evil traits of the first story, remains little sketchy, even in his uncertain relationship with Goofy. Despite the obvious mutual sympathy, the two never get to a real engagement as in the case of Mickey and Minnie or Black Pete and Trudy. Scarpa created this character when he was getting on in years and it is not possible to know whether, if he had had more time, would exploit more fully the character. Physical appearance Zenobia is a female anthropomorphic dog relatively similar to Goofy, so as to suggest that it was designed as its possible partners. How Goofy is tall and thin, and has the nose prominent, but not disproportionate as the best friend of Mickey Mouse. Overall, it is certainly less clumsy caricature of him, indeed, although it can not be considered very beautiful, is not lacking in femininity and a certain elegance. It also has a full head of hair, black, curly and tied with a golden ribbon when in the Dark Continent, blonde and smooth when he moved to the West, as if he wanted to emphasize Zenobia also with the look his new lifestyle choice (the rest from the second story also his clothing appears highly westernized). Relationship with Goofy Zenobia and Goofy were involved in a strange love affair, articulated through various modulations and not a few ambiguities. Initially love with herself to Foo, determined to marry him and make his wife despite the refusal of the designated, in the later stories seem progressively show nothing but a strong liking. The opposite happens to Goofy, that story after story, seems to prove an ever more intense love for him. In the history of Mickey and men wasp, the other characters look like Zenobia managed to make Goofy "more staid", less inclined to follow Mickey in every adventure. In fact at this time Scarpa preferred to fill the role of Mickey's shoulder to Brutus, another character always of his own creation. Despite the emotional bond that in a more or less intense combined the two characters, when Zenobia decided to move to Paris, this choice is not met with too many regrets on the part of either of them, perhaps confirming that their love, not being never had blossomed footprint Historical inspiration The character of Zenobia was inspired shoe from real historical figure of Zenobia Settimia, the second wife of the Roman consul of Palmiria Odaenathus, that after the death of her husband was regent (though actually queen) on behalf of his son. Zenobia had the ambition to make it totally independent of Rome's Kingdom Palmiria and even the creation of an Eastern empire so powerful to oppose the rule of the Caesars. Put into effect in part of his project, but when it came to the throne, the Emperor Aurelian was defeated and carried in triumph in Rome in 274 AD Scarpa fascinated by this historical figure decided to make a transposition Disney. It preserved not only the name but also the noble origins and aristocratic manners. Appearances Zenobia appeared in seven stories, six of which by Romano Scarpa. Has the distinction of appearing in three of the four Romano Scarpa # nineties and striped stories that the author produced at the beginning of the nineties emulation of his great model Floyd Gottfredson. Recently it has been used by Enrico Faccini in a story in costume set in Switzerland. *Topolino And Queen of Africa (1983) *Topolino And frogs leaping (1984) *Topolino Behind the curtain (1985) *Topolino And the enigma of Brigaboom (1989) *Topolino And men Wasp (1991) *Topolino In: Hello Minnotchka (1992) *60 years together with Mickey (1993) *Topolino And the mystery of Borgospettro (2013) Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Possible Romance